Twilight: Crest
by A-Vampiress1
Summary: This is the story of a girl who used to now edward and she has some special skills wanted by the voltori. but no more spoilers read, comment, and favorite. The only Oc is the main character Crest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Crestina. I should just explain right now to be quick I am a Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinker, and cold one all that stuff. I am only sixteen you know frozen in the state of being sixteen and it sucks. What's worse is it was only two days from my seventeenth birthday. So yeah living death kind of stinks especially since I am like the biggest freak of Vampires, but I am not going to explain that right now. So onto my story:

In case you don't know it gets really cold and wet in downtown Seattle at night in winter. I don't get tired or cold though so it's not that bad to me. Maybe to the humans, but I always feel cold and alone. I was walking through the streets of Seattle trying to find a map or someplace I could sleep the night.

I was about to turn a corner when some humans pulled up to me. "Hey beautiful why you walking around looking like you do this late," one called. I turned and glared at them my inhumanly Raven black hair flipping in the wind. After a moment or two of glaring at them with my gold and black colored eyes I could tell they were scared.

I smirked and called as girly as I could, "Oh no, boys please don't hurt me." In a second they looked at each other and one got out of the car. I guessed the other was a little more sober than the other to be scared. I did a slow girly run the boy ran after me with a hobble, I thought: wow this guy drinks way too much.

I ran around a corner to a dead end and smiled. When he came around the corner I acted like I was trying to escape. I repeated, "Oh no don't hurt me leave me alone" in a majorly sarcastic voice. He walked over grabbed both my hands and pinned me to the wall I could feel the blood pulsing through the veins in his wrists.

He said in the dumbest voice ever I had to hold my breath not to laugh, "Come with me beautiful."

I smirked at him, "No, come with me." I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the air. He started gagging and choking I don't know why but it felt great to choke the life out of someone. I licked my lips and threw him at the wall with a bang. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "its better this way". I bite down on his neck the taste of his blood drove me until there was no blood left in his body.

I threw the body into the sewer and climbed a fire escape to the top of a building. I looked and saw the car the guy drove here in was gone and smirked, "Guess they weren't such good friends."

I looked around and saw a gas station down the road so I ran over the roofs. I landed on the roof of the gas station lightly and jumped in the back. I walked around to the front and entered. The girl behind the counter saw me and seemed to be shocked. I asked, "How do you get to Forks from here?"

Girl said, "Uh… you head north out of town and get on he highway and turn off the highway at-t the big sign that says "Forks exit" then follow it to Forks it should take about half an hour." I smiled nicely and left. So I followed her directions north and found the highway so instead of turning on to it I ran next to it.

I was in forks in about ten minutes. The sun had started to rise thankfully forks was surrounded by forest and mist. I knew why it was good here it started to rain in five seconds and the sun was hidden again. I was walking around the street looking hoping to see him, when I saw there was a police station down the street. I walked in and saw a man there his name plate on the desk read "Charlie Swan".

I walked up, "Uh hello I am Crest. Do you know where," I glanced at my hand, "I could find the Cullen's home?"

Charlie, "Yes I do. Do you know the Cullen's?"

I kind of half smiled, "Yeah".

Charlie, "Are you looking for one of them in particular, Crest?"

Me, "Uh… yeah I am looking for Edward."

Charlie, "Are you…his ex or something?"

Me, "Oh no nothing like that trust me."

He looked at me and said, "Shouldn't you be in school Crest?"

"Um well yeah I guess?" I said nervously.

"Okay, I will drive you there and you can talk to the Cullen kids." said Charlie.

I said happy hearing about the Cullen's, "Oh really ok thank you."

Charlie, "No problem. Let me get my keys"

I walked out the door to a police car Charlie came out and unlocked one I sat in the passenger's seat and he sat in the drivers. He put the keys in and I was off to see them. I frowned thinking "What if he is a shamed of me?" "What if he is mad at me for running away?" "Please let him not hate me?"


	2. Chapter 2

A-Vampiress: Yeah first time I put one of these so don't be mean.

Crest: You are a meanie any way this is where you learn what one of my powers is.

Edward: She also has a fight with me her brother in front of… waits for it

Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper: Us

Everyone: Enjoy Chapter Two

A-Vampiress: It won't make sense but enjoy.

_**Chapter 1**_

_***Alice's Vision***_

There's a knock on the door of Edward and Bella's Science class. The teacher opens the door. Another teacher hands him a slip. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are behind her. Teacher, "Edward Cullen you're needed in the office". Edward smile's at Bella gets up and walks out of class with the teacher.

They come to the office and they walk in to a little room and there sits a girl with black hair and gold eyes waiting. They sit down across from her and the teacher leaves the room. The girl takes a deep sigh and says, "Hi, Edward do you remember me?"

Edward doesn't look at her and says, "Yeah, I remember Crest." Crest smiles a little and then frowns seeing he isn't looking at her.

Crest, "Edward please?" Edward gets up.

Edward, "I have nothing more to say to you."

Crest eyes start to tear up, "I knew this would happen Edward if you would just listen."

Edward yells, "Just go away you obviously didn't love me."

Crest, "Edward you're my brother I couldn't love you less if I tried. When this happened I couldn't stand myself and I knew you, mom, and dad wouldn't understand." She pointed at herself

_***Vision Ends***_

We made it to Forks High School in about six minutes. I was really nervous. "Thank you Chief Swan."

Charlie smiled, "No problem Crest." I walked up the steps into the office. I opened the door and walked up to the woman behind the desk.

I asked her, "Excuse me can you take the Cullen's out of there classes for a moment, please?"

Woman, "No I am sorry who are you?"

I looked at her and focused my gaze on here. I repeated, "Can you take the Cullen's out of there classes please?"

The woman said with a blank looked, "Of course." She walked away and when she came back she led me to a little room and told me to wait there.

About ten minutes later she came back with them. Me, "Hi, Edward do you remember me?"


End file.
